The Death Angel
by DJ-Red
Summary: An angel has crashed at Monsters University after battling Shadow People. The angel is Man in Moon's 1317-year-old granddaughter and betrothed to Duncan Illusa, God of the Night. But after being at the Monster World for a few days, a certain purple monster has taken a great liking-with her returing the feelings.


_ Do you ever wonder what happens when you die? Your spirit goes off to Heaven with God? You reincarnate? No, your soul is carried away by Death… She comes as an invisible spirit. She wears a beautiful black dress that reaches to her toes; lace decorated with nightmare sand designs. Its long, see-through black sleeves that past her fingers. The back of her dress opened letting her white and black-stained angel wings out. Her golden blonde hair is placed in a loose French braid with a silver circlet and emeralds decorating her crown. A nightmare sand mask covers her lovely face. Death does her absolute best to protect children from monsters and evil spirits…_

A pale girl with golden blonde hair and emerald green eyes sighed and stared at the view from her tower in the Underworld. She wore a black dress, the black left enough room for her wings to stretch. "Flora darling?" Flora turned to see her beautiful mother, Esmeralda Maya Illusion Lunanoff Romanova. Esmeralda had pale skin, white-silver hair, emerald eyes. She was slender, tall and skinny. "Yes mother? Is there something wrong?" Flora asked, her mother nodded.

Esmeralda was the Goddess of Illusions, Flora the Goddess of Death and her twin brother the King of the Underworld. Flora pasted the case of her father's crown, her father had been a kind man; he loved her and her brother dearly, he was the God of Light but the spirit of Destruction.

Once Flora and her mother entered the throne room, her brother brightened when he saw her. "Flora! Thank the gods!" Domico exclaimed, hugging his sister. "I need your help Flo. Shadow People have passed to the Monstrum Mundi."

A gasp left Flora's lips. Shadow People were the most evil of all demons. They were the reason why her father wasn't with her now…

_A young Flora wore a white dress with slits on the sides; it was sleeveless and had an ivory belt around her waist. Her shoes were light brown flats, her feet and legs covered in white cloth. A small knife was tucked in her belt as she held a bow, arrows tied behind her back. The young Goddess watched as shadows in the formed of humans consumed her father. They scratched and stabbed the man, cackling and giggling. _

_In a flash, they disappeared, leaving her father in a pool of his own silver blood. "Papa? Papa? Papa!" cried Flora, running to her dying father. Flora's grandfather, Tsar Lunanoff, held her back allowing her mother run over to Sonnirari. "Papa…" The dying God motioned for her and her brother to come forward. "Flower and my young God, and my Emerald." He held their hands, "Papa, don't leave! We need you! Don't leave Papa!" _

_Sonni's hand went limp in her mother's hand, "PAPA! NO PAPA! PAPA!"_

"I'll get those little bastards out of there Donny, don't worry." hissed Flora, her anger boiling.

Mike scoffed as Johnny Worthington pat Sullivan on the back. "Hey, I-I rode the pig! T-That to-"a shadow flew pass Mike and Sulley, hissing and cackling. "The hell was that!?" yelled out a monster. More shadows flew around the frat houses, until finally one scratched a monster of the chest. Everyone screamed and started running from the shadows with no avail.

One tripped Johnny, making him yelp out. As it laughed evilly and raised a black knife to him, a silver arrow pierced its stomach, making the demon screech out in pain. Everyone stopped running and looked at the creature floating in the sky. It wore a long black dress with long sleeves, black sand floated around her, and some turning silver. White wings that were tinted black at the bottom held the creature in the air.

"It'ssssss the Deathhhhhh Angelllll."hissed one shadow, suddenly they all flew to the Death Angel. A scream was heard as the beautiful creature fell to the ground, the black shadows following her. She crashed to the ground, in front of the PNK girls. "OHMYGODWHATISTHAT?" screamed one of them. The shadows fell on top of her, until a white light burst from the angel. As the light spread, the shadows screamed and vaporized. "IT'SSSSSS DEATHHHHHHH!"

The light slowly faded away; Mike looked up and saw a human with wings looking up in fear as a shadow raised a black knife to her. Sullivan walked up to the shadow and roared at it. The shadow screamed and disappeared; the humanoid shivered and looked at Sullivan with fear before it passed out. "What is it?" "Is that a human?" "No, it has wings."

Sullivan picked it up, the creature's head rolling back. It looked lifeless. "H-help me…" whispered a female voice. The creature gasped and coughed out silver blood, "P-please…"

Flora hugged whatever was holding her as it held her closer. She opens her eyes and saw blue fur with purple spots. "Hey, it's awake!" someone whispered, Flora looked up and saw the face of the monster that was holding her. "Hello?" The monster looked at her, and grinned. "Whew! For a second there it thought you were dead!" "Um, please tone your voice down a bit darling." Flora asked, the monster, who seemed to be a male, blushed slightly and gently placed her down on a bed.

As Flora tried to get up, a sharp pain went up her body causing her to yelp out in pain. "Di perduint!" she hissed, grabbing her side and breathed rapidly. "Whoa, whoa take it easy there sweetheart!" Flora turned around and saw another male monster with dark-purple skin, demonic horns and sharp fangs that were very apparent with his smirk. "Quid morionem." muttered Flora; the purple monster was obviously a flirt. "What was that?" "Nothing that concerns you." Flora brushed a piece of hair out of her face before continuing. "Now I believe a proper introduction is in order yes? I am Flora Emozioni Lunanoff Romanova."

"I'm Johnny Worthington the Third, that is James Sullivan and I hope you don't don't mind me asking, but kind of accent do you have?" Flora chuckled and answered, "Why it's Italian darling." Johnny's smirk spread wider as she said 'darling'. "'Darling'? Well that's a-" "Oh don't feel special darling, I call just about everyone that!" interrupted Flora, chuckling slightly and gave him a lovely smile.

Johnny's smirk disappeared into a frown, Flora tried to stand up but only fell. "Pereat! Can't walk.." Flora yelped as Johnny picked her up with a smug smirk, "Looks like I'll have to carry you sweetheart."

**I think this story reeeeeally sucks! Um review please and tell me if I should continue the story!**


End file.
